galaxysquadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bug Battle (online game)
Bug Battle is an online game at LEGO.com Galaxy Squad Home. It is a side-scrolling shoot 'em up game. The objective is to blast the bugs before they hit you to get points, all while avoiding laser blasts. Walkthrough *The game is the same on an iPad or iPhone, except you squeeze your fingers to rise and you tap to shoot. Red Team *Phase 1 After selecting your power-ups, you will find yourself at a side-scrolling landscape with waves of bugs coming at you. You must click to raise your vehicle, and let go to drop it. Your vehicle will fire automatically. After you are done, a screen will be shown where you must choose one of two vehicles to use in the next phase: The Red Robot or the speeder you used in the first phase. *Phase 2 After selecting your vehicle, you will find yourself in a cave with many stalactites and stalagmites contained within it. Try to avoid hitting these, as it will lower your health. Menuever as before, clicking to rise and letting go to fall. After you are done, a screen will show, saying "OBJECTIVE: WORK TOGETHER". *Phase 3 You will once again find yourself in a cave, but this time without stalactites. You have two vehicles, the speeder and the robot. They will both fire together, giving you more shots. Once again. as in Phase 1, you must blast waves of bugs, however there are more this time. Eventually, the Bugs will stop coming. *Phase 4 The waves of Bugs will cease for a few moments. Then the Warp Stinger will appear. You must defeat it the same way you did the other bugs. the Warp Stinger however has a much higher health than the others. After defeating him, you will be brought to the Cocoon Room. *Cocoon Room You will find yourself in an underground lair of the Bugs, and in it there are 12 cocoon arranged in front of you. you have 3 chance to click on them and reveal their contents. Depending on what awards you receive, you will receive differing amounts of points. Blue Team *Same as Red Team, but with different (Blue Team) vehicles. Green Team *Phase 1 Same as the Red team's, except there will be new enemies walking on the ground. Click to send a shot flying towars a Bug. *Phase 2 Your vehicle will move along the ground, and you must shoot the stalactites, or they will fall and hit you, causing damage. You also get points for destroying them. To do so, simply shoot them several times so that they fall down, the blasting them before they hit the ground. (Broken stalactites on the ground can hurt you, too.) There again are stalagmites on the ground. Blast them as you would the top ones. *Phase 3 Same as Phase 1, except with more Bugs. *Phase 4 Same as Red Team's, just that the Warp Stinger's blast will go right towards you, like a heat-seeking missile. *Cocoon Room Exactly the same as the Red Team's. Orange Team *Phase 1 The same as Red Team. *Phase 2 You have a choice of using either the Bug Oblitirator's small truck, or the rest of the before named set. *Phase 3 The same as Red Team *Cocoon Room The same as always Other Information *You must reach certain total point levels to unlock new teams and planets. *There are many Upgrades that you can unlock. To unlock them, either uncover them by chance in the Cocoon Room or by getting a code right in the beginning. Just click on the gear-shaped icon on the bottom of the welcome screen, and a new screen will pop up. There are 4 red Bugs in the bottom. Cick them, and they will turn a different color. Once you get a code right, it will automatically show a pop-up saying you unlocked something. It will happen automatically, and you do not need to click something to enter your code. *All planets have the same gameplay, they only introduce new enemies, and more stalactites in Phase 2. Tips and Tricks *For levels with lots of Bugs, it is a good idea to move up and down constantly, exposing the Bugs to more fire and therefore destroying more of them. *To defeat the Warp Stinger, predict it's moves. It only moves up and down, and if you move ahead of it, all your blasts will hit it and it will be defeated easier. You can also explode it's shots by shooting them yourself. *If you have unlocked the upgrade Big Bug Blasts, use it! It is terrific for everything and is considered the best upgrade that exists. Play *(http://www.acool.com/playload/Lego-Bug-Battle.html) *Here Gallery Index4.jpg|A screenshot of the Red Team playing Phase 4 on Planet Lavoo Index3.jpg|A screenshot the Blue Team playing Phase 1 on Planet Zorax Index2.jpg|The Cocoon Room with one cocoon removed Category:Games Category:Real Life Category:Planets Category:Galaxy Squad